Damaged
by BlueHairedWench
Summary: After years under monter's tyranny he was damaged. How much would it take to break free from daemons of the past that haunted him and who would become his salvation? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT nor any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from writing my stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Daemons

**Damaged**

**Chapter 1 - Daemons**

* * *

It was nearly dawning when Bulma put a stack of the papers away. She was tired, but satisfied - she was close to invent a new kind of material for certain prince's bots. "Maybe now the bots would be able to face up to his strength", she thought with a faint smile. To tell the truth, she was getting really pissed by him always destroying every bot she had put so much effort to build. She hoped that this new invention of hers would work - well, at least a little.

Bulma got up from the chair and scowled - her legs were totally stiff.

"I should get up and walk sometimes… I'll get thrombosis before the material at this rate…" - she murmured, rubbing her calves, grunting at the feeling. After a while she was able to walk normally.

She yawned getting her nightgown from the bathroom. She decided she was going to have a shower in the morning. Bulma unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, leaving it on the floor. She took off her underwear, slid herself into the nightgown and crawled under the duvet. She fell asleep immediately.

* * *

_He was running._

_Shades were fading, but he didn't care. The lights were subdued, in tone of violet. He didn't look around, there was no point. Everything was dead here - trees, animals, greenery, everything that had been once alive. There were only fields of soil burnt to the core._

_He didn't look backward, too afraid he would get him. He, another nameless monster. Just keep running, don't stop. Don't slow down. He heard a whoosh and suddenly felt a horrible pain in the back as he fell down with a thud. He opened his eyes with the very effort he could make. His face was all covered in dirt, warm blood dripping on the ground. His blood. He couldn't get up, he realized with fright. It was over, he lost, again._

_He choked when a strong arm lifted him up by the collar of his armor._

_"Is our little monkey going somewhere?" - odor of his breath hit him as red, cold eyes were drilling into his own. The boy couldn't tell what was his race, he had never seen anything like this before. But he could tell he was damn strong. He felt chills down his spine. His tail wrapped itself around the tormentor's wrist, desperately trying to loosen his grip. _

_"Just for a walk" - he grinded out with hidden fury. And desolation._

_Creature's lips curved in wicked smile. _

_"I don't think so" - he received a powerful punch in the stomach which made him curl up and cough with blood - "You are trapped here, little monkey. Forever"._

_ He knew it was only a beginning. He didn't even try to fight, he knew it was pointless. This way he would suffer less. Hopefully._

Bulma woke up abruptly. She didn't know what had awaken her, but she was sure she won't fall asleep this night again. Her heart was racing in her chest. Unexplainable anxiety was lingering somewhere inside of her and she couldn't find a way to get rid of it. She sat on the bed, uncertain. A single drop of sweat ran down her neck, leaving a wet mark on the silk of her nightgown. Something was wrong, she couldn't just tell what it was.

Vegeta jumped up from bed, panting heavily. His sheets were sweat - soaked, he threw them away. He rubbed his face with his hands, wiping off the sweat. His hands were shaking, his skin was hot, but all covered with goose bumps. He curled on the bed, watching whiteness of the wall mindlessly. The skin of his back was prickling, his eyelid flickered a bit.

You are trapped here, little monkey.

A tear ran down his cheek, he wiped it out with top of his hand furiously.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? If you liked first chapter, please review. If you didn't like it, review anyway. :P I always appreciate your comments and opinions (give me, give me some!).**


	2. Chapter 2 - Painful to the touch

**Chapter 2 - Painful to the touch**

* * *

He didn't feel like eating.

Vegeta stared at sandwiches on his plate with apathy. He had been training since dawn and hadn't eaten anything yet, he was really hungry. However the thought of biting, chewing and swallowing nauseated him. He took a sip of coffee and scowled.

His nightmares were back. His daemons were back, haunting him, taking sleep away. He should have got used to them through all of these years, but somehow he couldn't. There were times he tried to forbear himself from sleep. Vegeta thought about Namek. That was working well enough, he only took one short nap and he was able to function normally. No nightmares for almost a week. He was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly.

"Why aren't you eating, Vegeta? Don't you like it?" - he could hear concern in her voice. He didn't like it at all.

"I'm just… not hungry" - Vegeta rolled his eyes. Why didn't she mind her own business?

"Of course you are, I can hear your stomach from here" - she leaned over the table and look him in the eyes - "What's wrong, Vegeta?" - her high voice was soft, softer than usual. It somehow calmed him a bit.

She was studying his face. Vegeta didn't move a muscle, his eyes locked on hers.

"I said I'm not hungry. You can have them if you want" - he pushed the plate in her direction. Bulma didn't move for an inch. He was shirtless, his muscular chest still dripping with sweat, just as usual. But something wasn't right this time. His skin was pale, almost grey, and he had dark shadows under his eyes.

"Vegeta… have you slept well last night? You look tired" - Bulma's voice was filled with worry. That angered Vegeta a lot - he didn't need this weak human's pity. Especially she hit a raw nerve, even if not knowing it.

"I am fine. Don't you have anything better to do?" - he hissed, fighting a sudden urge to blow something up.

Bulma touched his hand and squeezed it gently. His skin was so smooth, smoother than she would ever imagine.

"I'm worried about you. You don't look good, Vegeta. Is something wrong?" - she asked, stroking his palm involuntarily. He suddenly whipped his hand out of hers and looked at her with rage.

"Don't touch me. You stink with him, that pathetic male of yours" - his voice was husky and filled with hostility. Bulma flinched at the insult.

"I just wanted to be kind to you, you don't need to raise your voice" - Bulma turned around, taking his plate away. She threw the sandwiches to the trash angrily.

"Fair enough. Do as you wish. Starve yourself and train to death, if that is your will. Maybe you'll collapse in gravity room and bleed to death, see if I care".

Vegeta stood up abruptly, heading to the door.

"Jerk…" - he could hear her whispering the invective. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, desperately trying to breathe calmly.

Suddenly he felt it, her stare on his back. He knew exactly what she was looking at. Vegeta quickened his pace and left Bulma in the kitchen with hands shaking imperceptibly.

* * *

**A/N Please, let me know what you think about it. I'm waiting for your reviews and comments eagerly. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Milk and honey

**Chapter 3 - Milk and honey**

* * *

Bulma turned page of the book she was reading. She sighed - it was already a month since their conversation in the kitchen and she still couldn't get rid of this image from her head. Scar, so vast and simply terrifying that make her shiver. She closed the book with resignation.

She was worried. Vegeta looked more and more worn out, dark shadows under his eyes present every day on his handsome face. She couldn't figure it out - what could be so wrong with him? She was helpless and that was driving her mad.

You stink with him.

She and Yamucha had finally broken up. There was no sense in pretending they were a loving couple, they weren't from a long time. They were friends, they loved and expected each other, but the passion they had once shared disappeared, the fire had burnt down. She was lonely to the core.

Bulma raised her eyes to the door abruptly. What was that? She was sure she heard something, something that disturbed her a lot. She sat on the bed, slid her feet into the slippers and headed to the door. She opened them and stuck her head out. The only thing that welcomed her was deep silence. She didn't go back though, deciding to wait a few minutes instead.

Again.

Bulma was sure she heard it once more. Muffled moan, voice? She couldn't tell what it was. She followed her instinct and walked along the hall. As she was approaching Vegeta's room, the sounds were becoming louder and clearer. She stopped in front of Saiyan's door. This was it, she was sure. Her heart was pounding, she wanted to come in and wasn't sure if she should at the same time. With hesitation she knocked on the door quietly, but got no answer. She gulped and pushed the door handle.

Vegeta was in his bed. His body was tossing under the sheet, his face was dripping with sweat.

"No" - he moaned, pounding the pillow with his clenched fist.

Bulma came closer and sat next to him on his bed. She stroked his face gently, trying to wake him up.

"Vegeta…" - he didn't react, still sound asleep. Bulma took his shoulders and gave him the strongest shake she could manage, calling his name.

Vegeta's eyes shot open. It took him a while to realize what was going on. He glanced at her with anger.

"Why are you here?" - he almost rasped, his eyes still locked at her petite frame.

"You were having a nightmare. I came to wake you up, I didn't…"

"Get out" - he cut her off abruptly.

"Are you sure you're ok? I can stay if you…"

"GET OUT!" - he yelled frantically, jumping out of his bed.

Bulma didn't say a word, turning around quickly. Vegeta sighed with relief as she left. Deep down his heart he was grateful she woke him up, his heart was still racing though.

Vegeta wasn't asleep yet as she returned after few minutes. He sent her an angry stare.

"Which part of 'get out' didn't you understand?"

"Here, drink it" - ignoring the question, she gave him a glass full of something, he wasn't sure what it was. However, it smelled nice. He looked at her suspiciously.

"What is this liquid?" - he asked, watching the dish questioningly.

"It's just milk with a bit of honey. My mother used to make me this when I couldn't sleep as a child" - she explained with a slight smile.

"I'm not a child".

"Please, Vegeta, just drink it. It's not a poison, for God's sake" - she put the glass in front of his mouth, making him take a sip. Vegeta licked his lips, puckering his eyebrows.

"Sweet".

"See? It's not that bad. Drink it up, it will help you sleep" - she insisted until he took a glass with hesitation and obediently drank the milk. Vegeta looked at Bulma, uncertain what to do next. She just smiled and took the glass away.

"Goodnight, Vegeta" - she whispered, closing the door behind her.

* * *

To his surprise, Vegeta hadn't slept that well since a long, long time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stay

**Chapter 4 - Stay**

* * *

It had become their small rite - she came to him almost every night with a glass of warm milk. They would just sit in the darkness without a single word, watching each other or simply staring into void - it didn't really matter. They were only them, dim lights coming in from the street and complete silence. Then she would left the room with a smile, until next night. And he would sleep whole night, until the morning - no nightmares, no sweat on the pillow, no daemons.

Vegeta didn't realize it at once, but it wasn't the milk that brought him peaceful sleep, it was her, her presence. That scared him - this new, unknown feeling she was the source of, but he couldn't find a proper name for it.

* * *

It had become her habit. Every night she made him a glass of warm milk with a teaspoon of honey and watched him as he was drinking, taking small sips. She enjoyed it a lot - she had someone to care of, and that made her feel less lonely. He needed her in his own, weird way. Bulma noticed he felt more and more free in her company - first time she came into his room he was visibly tense. Now it was like the most natural thing for him - her, sitting by his side. She hoped it was not only her who wasn't so lonely anymore. She knew she has been developing feelings for him - she wasn't just sure if that was good. He was a warrior, a man with dark past, there was something inside of him that was disturbing her. But at the same time it was somehow exciting for her. Bulma smiled almost unnoticeably, pouring milk into the glass.

She was there again, sitting on the brim of his bed. The silk of her nightgown was flowing every curve of her body, highlighting it. Bulma smiled warmly. She took an empty glass from Vegeta's hand, then she leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Vegeta" - she whispered as always, standing up. She felt a strong grip on her hand and looked into Vegeta's eyes. His stare was so intense and longing, she had never seen him like this. She gulped, uncertain.

"Stay".

Bulma hesitated for a second. She had been coming to him since few weeks already, and it was the first time he actually spoke to her. Not only spoke - he was asking her to stay with him.

Finally she crawled under the cover beside him, facing him, their bodies separated with empty space between them. His eyes were locked on hers, he was silent for a while that seemed like eternity to her.

"I was taken by Frieza when I was six" - he whispered, not breaking eye contact. Bulma nodded slightly, awaiting. After a while he continued - and to her amazement he opened himself up to her entirely. The sun was already rising when she asked him a question, question that has been bothering her for a long time, speaking up for the first time since she was about to leave as she used to do every night before.

"How… how did you get this scar on your back?" - Bulma asked softly, watching his reaction.

Vegeta scowled and parted his lips, unsure if to tell her or not. Although it was in the dim and instant past, to him it felt like yesterday.

That's stupid. Tell her.

He cleared his throat.

"I tried to escape. For the last time in my life… Frieza taught me well it wasn't worth it. He ordered his heavies to break my legs. After that I wasn't able to run, for a while at least" - he smiled weakly, looking deep inside her eyes. Bulma felt like he was looking inside of her soul.

She moved herself closer and clasped him tightly. Vegeta didn't resist - he nuzzled his face in her hair, took a deep inhale of her scent and closed his eyes. It was surprisingly pleasant.

* * *

**A/N I know it isn't the most cheerful Bulma/Vegeta story, but it just popped into my mind and I'm curious what you think. Please let me know, the reviews and comments are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Confessions

**Chapter 5 - Confessions**

* * *

Bulma was lying still. She was watching sleeping frame of a man who was the greatest mystery to her. She sighed noiselessly.

His face was so peaceful, his usual scowl yielded to serenity. His eyelashes, as black as his hair, casted soft shadows on his face. Bulma watched every move of his chest as he was breathing.

_"Why do you hate Goku so much?" - she stroked a lock of his hair, watching him carefully._

_"When I had become Frieza's slave… I mean soldier, I made a pledge. My only goal was to destroy him. It was only my revenge that kept me alive… And Kakarotto was the one who took it away from me. He divested me of the only reason to live."_

_"Something ended, that's true. But it doesn't mean you have lost everything."_

_"I haven't? I have lost my home, my planet, my people. If it wasn't because of you I wouldn't even have food or place to sleep. The only thing that belongs to me is my broken armor and a pair of boots. And you tell me I haven't lost everything? I have nothing."_

_"You have home, Vegeta. Your home is here now. You have friends who care about you, even if you hate them. And you have me."_

_"I don't have you. You are not a kind of a woman who belongs to anyone."_

_Bulma stared at him, unable to speak a word._

Bulma stirred on the bed with a low creak. Vegeta's eyes shot open.

"Why aren't you asleep? It's late" - his voice was low, still sleepy.

"I know, I was just thinking. Sleep, Vegeta." - he nodded, but still watched her. Bulma pushed herself closer, their noses almost touching.

"Why you split up with him?" - he spoke after a long pause.

"It just… wasn't the same anymore. I was merely sixteen when we met. Years have passed, we have changed, I have changed. Yamucha will always be my friend, but nothing more. I don't feel like he can be anything more now."

"Hn…" - he grunted, considering something. He hesitated for a while whether to speak or not.

"What is it?" - Bulma put his hand on his face in comforting gesture.

"Nothing. I was just wondering… If I could be something more to you" - Vegeta looked into her eyes, awaiting. She smiled.

"You already are" - she moved closer, pressing her warm lips against his. Vegeta didn't move a muscle, shocked, with eyes wide with amazement. Neither of them deepened the kiss, neither of them budged. After a while Bulma broke the kiss, studying his countenance. It was inscrutable - and it hit her. He didn't want to be kissed.

She moved herself away from him, not looking in his eyes - "I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I better go now" - she was about to leave the bed when he stopped her. Bulma turned her head to look at him as he tightened the grip on her hand.

"I don't want you to be sorry… And I don't want you to leave" - he pulled her slightly on the bed, trying to hug her. For the first time it was him that longed for contact, tried to embrace her. Bulma gave in, enjoying the warmth of his body, her mind trying obsessively to solve the puzzle.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, they're sooo motivating! It's really great to know your opinions. Keep going with them. :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Wreck

**Chapter 6 - Wreck**

* * *

The air was still and humid. One could hear crickets playing in the grass, nothing was disturbing late night silence. Vegeta was lying in his bed, covers thrown onto the floor. He was watching the shadows of trees dancing on the walls of his room. He couldn't sleep, she hasn't come to him for days. Vegeta remembered her soft lips when she kissed him. Although she did it only once and he never tried to make it happen again, he remembered it well, like there was a stamp of her kiss in his brain. Vegeta wasn't sure if it was a good thing. He curled up, pulling his knees to the chest. Although it was hot inside, he somehow couldn't warm up.

* * *

It was near dawn when he heard her steps behind the door. He heard the door handle being pulled and she slid into his room. Blue haired, ethereal, fragile and beautiful. Her steps were soundless as she was coming near his bed, like if she wasn't there at all. Vegeta raised his head to take a full view of her.

"Bulma…" - his whisper only made her smile. She was wearing sateen, short nightgown with lacy selvage. It was the same color as her eyes, the eyes Vegeta couldn't really focus on. His eyes were wandering from her exposed cleavage to her smooth thighs - how could human skin look so smooth?

Vegeta gulped as she came closer and slipped her gown's strap from her shoulder. She leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his lips - gently at first only to deepen it after a few seconds. Vegeta's eyes went wider as he felt her tongue sliding inside his mouth, entwining with his own. Bulma pushed herself against his chest, stroking his hair with her fingers.

Vegeta was stiff.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" - she looked him in the eyes, searching for the answer.

"No".

She smiled, pulling his t - shirt to take it off. He didn't fight, he raised his hands a bit to play into her hands. Bulma kissed him again, even more passionately this time. She removed her brief nightgown, exposing herself to his eyes completely. Vegeta's finger trailed the way from her jaw to the hip, slowly like a torture.

Bulma touched his crotch through the fabric of his shorts, rubbing it slightly. She licked her lips, looking in his eyes in a challenging way. He was getting hard under her touch, which made her smirk a little. She pulled the brim of Vegeta's underwear, revealing his manhood. Bulma took it into her hand and encircled it with her fingers tightly as she started stroking it. Vegeta gasped quietly, it made her stroking a bit faster. Suddenly he shoved her hand away.

"Enough" - he hissed through clenched teeth. Bulma's hand reached for his member again, she leaned towards his face and whispered to his ear - "But I want you to come for me".

Vegeta pushed her hand away. He took his manhood into his own hand, gripping it so hard Bulma had to fight not to scowl. He began to stroke himself quickly, refusing to look at her. Bulma was watching, feeling a lump in her throat. After a while he grunted at his climax, leaving light stains on the sheets. He lowered his head, feeling a tear rolling down his face.

"I'm a wreck, Bulma. I'm damaged" - he whispered as he felt her small hands raising his head to face her.

"Then let me fix you".

* * *

**A/N This one was a little creepy, I know. Tell me what you think, reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Starlit sky

Chapter 7 - Starlit sky

**A/N Few words about the previous chapter - I've imagined Vegeta's behavior as this of once harmed cat - it will allow you to come closer and stroke its fur, but when you cross the line, it will get scared and run away. This is what it was meant to look like - no sexual abuse in the past involved, sorry. ;)**

* * *

Bulma put her nightgown back on, looking at Vegeta. He was already dressed up, as if he was too embarrassed to stay naked. She took Vegeta's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Come, I want to show you something" - she said with a mysterious smile dancing on her lips.

"You want to show me what?" - he was suspicious, but followed her obediently. Bulma walked up the stairs, they were on the highest floor already, so she must have been obviously heading to the roof. She opened the trapdoor and smiled - above them was nothing more than dark sky full of stars. Vegeta came to the roof just behind her and looked around.

"Why have you brought me here?" - he asked quietly, as if he was afraid to ruin the complete silence surrounding them.

"Come on, sit beside me" - Bulma waved her hand, calling him. She looked into the starts and continued - "I used to come here when I wanted to be alone and just think. This place had always made me calm, you know? There is nothing that could distract you, disturb you. It's a place you can be all by yourself…" - she smiled again, looking in his eyes. Vegeta was absent, his mind already somewhere far away. Bulma locked her eyes on his face, studying its expression. She couldn't figure out what was going on in his head.

"What are you thinking of?" - she asked, taking his hand into her own and squeezing it gently. Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Nothing specific, I just let my mind flow, I think. I enjoy being alone, as you said" - he sighed slightly, never averting his stare from the stars in the sky.

"Um, about the previous… um… do you want to talk about it?" - Bulma tried to be as delicate as she could, so she wouldn't scare him off. He broke away his hand from hers.

"I don't" - he hissed.

"Vegeta, I am not inside of your head. I can't tell what you feel or think. But you can talk to me every time you wish to. I will always be here to hear you out" - she said, stroking the skin of his hand - "Why are you afraid of me, Vegeta?" - the question was much quieter than what she had said before, so quiet she wondered if he could hear it. He did.

"I'm not afraid of you, don't be silly" - he snorted, shrugging his arms.

"I can tell you are afraid. You enjoyed what I was doing, am I wrong? And then suddenly… it was like something broke" - she whispered, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know!" - Vegeta almost yelled in her face - "Yes, at first I did enjoy it. I just felt I couldn't… take it anymore. I don't know why, it just happened. So stop pestering me about it, because I don't feel comfortable with it for that matter."

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to anger you…" - Bulma's voice was breaking, she was holding back her tears.

"Stop apologizing. I don't want to hear it" - he snapped, but reached for her with his strong, muscular arm, pulling her closer. She didn't fight, it didn't even cross her mind - "Just… enjoy the silence, can you?" - Vegeta asked with much warmer voice. He could be so warm and kind if he only wanted to, Bulma thought as she took a deep breath. She put her head on his shoulder and looked into the sky.

"Aren't you cold?" - his sudden question make her budge, her lips parted slightly. She shook his head abruptly.

"Not when I'm close to you" - she smiled, nestling herself against his chest.

"So it's better for you if you stay this way" - Vegeta muttered, embarrassed a bit. He hesitated for a while and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. This place was indeed nice.

* * *

**A/N As usual - please review and comment. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Distraction

**Chapter 8 - Distraction**

**A/N While I was writing this chapter, I was listening to "Distractions" by Zero 7. I wanted to convey its ambience and I really recommend listening to it while reading. ;)**

**Ugh, I must control myself not to make Vegeta too sweet. But that's so hard! Anyway, enjoy, comment and review. ;)**

* * *

"What are you staring at?" - Vegeta asked, raising his head from above a plate full of scrambled eggs and toasts with butter. Bulma shook his head abruptly as her cheeks blushed slightly.

"Nothing" - she replied, turning around.

"No, you were staring at me".

"If you know what I was staring at, then why did you even ask?" - Bulma raised her voice, visibly getting angry. Her hair was put into a ponytail and Vegeta couldn't resist the thought she looked pretty that way. He shook his head, trying to get rid of it.

"Quit it" - he muttered annoyed. Bulma leaned towards him over the kitchen table with wild fury in her cerulean eyes.

"How comes at night you are a warm, sweet guy, and during the day you become such a grump? Do you have split personality or what?" - Vegeta didn't answer, he didn't even flinch. Bulma poked him defiantly with her index finger. Before she could blink, he was standing in front of her with a ki blast in his hand, right beside her face. Bulma could feel power radiating in the air around it, it smelled with ozone.

"I could kill you right now just for your loud mouth, you know it?" - he hissed hostilely. Bulma looked him in the eyes with absolutely no fear in her stare. She cocked her head bravely.

"Go ahead" - she whispered, awaiting for his reaction. Deep down part of her was afraid he could really blast her head off, but another part knew he would never do that.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and ki ball in his hand disappeared. Bulma smirked cockily. That angered him even more, but also impressed him a little. For the first time in his life he faced someone who wasn't afraid of him, even being threatened by him.

"So I suppose that would be it regarding killing me. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do" - she turned, heading to the door. Suddenly she found herself pinned against the wall with a wet, aggressive kiss. Vegeta's lips were tracing the vein on her neck, biting it slightly, while his hands were caressing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. Bulma let out a quiet moan as he bit into her neck, pressing his body against hers. She felt warm air around her ear as he whispered - "You are a distraction. A weakness. I do not have weaknesses" - Vegeta moved away, took his morning coffee and left. Bulma was still unable to move, her whole body shaking, leaning against the wall keeping her from falling down. A tear rolled down her face as the door closed after Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta jumped up on the bed, drops of sweat rolling down his face, his heart racing madly. He rubbed his eyes and grunted as he realized there was something else than just sweat. He, the proud Prince of Saiyans, was crying in his sleep. He threw away his covers angrily. He looked around the room inhaling deeply, desperately trying to calm down. His eyes fixated on something he would never expect to find. Vegeta gasped quietly.

On his nightstand there was a glass of milk, still warm.


	9. Chapter 9 - Late night guest

**Chapter 9 - Late night guest**

* * *

Bulma stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself around with a claret towel. She brushed her wet hair, letting them fall with a cascade on her bare shoulders.

"What is wrong with me?" - she asked herself in a mirror. What was so damn wrong with her Vegeta had pushed her away? In fact she wasn't sure if he really did. He kissed her, kissed her so much she couldn't breathe for few minutes. But then…

You are a weakness. I do not have weaknesses.

Has he rejected her? Or on the contrary? Bulma's thoughts were running madly in her head, she didn't know what to think, what to feel. What she should have been feeling. She was completely lost - on the one hand she loved the man, she was positive about it, but on the other - she didn't feel like being on his beck and call, only when he finds it convenient.

She cursed at her fuzzy reflection.

They have created a bond. Before that Bulma had no idea one can be connected to another insomuch, but this was luck and punishment at the same time. She wanted to be loved so desperately, but couldn't be sure if she can be, if he would love her.

She turned her head as she heard quiet knocking on her door. She looked at the clock - it was past 1 a.m. Bulma gulped. She already knew who was standing on the other side of the door. She came to the door, straightened herself up, took a deep breath and pulled the door handle. She wasn't wrong - there he was, her Saiyan prince, wearing nothing but his shorts, standing in front of her with this cocky look of his.

Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare.

Bulma cleared her throat and put one hand on her hip.

"What is it?" - she asked in half voice, trying not to wake her parents up. She got no answer - Vegeta was just standing and watching her, without a single word. Bulma felt chills running down her spine - "Come in" - she moved from the door to make for him some place to walk in.

Vegeta entered the room and sat on the bed. Her bed. He had always imagined it that way - soft, kind of fluffy and smelling with flowers. He inhaled the scent into his lungs and held his breath for a while.

Bulma sat beside him, her arm brushing his own slightly. She turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"Why did you come to me?" - she whispered, watching as his pupils dilated a bit.

"I couldn't resist it" - as he whispered back, Vegeta leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. Bulma moaned as she felt his tongue sliding inside of her mouth, his teeth biting her lips gently. She turned back the kiss, stroking his black hair with her fingers. Vegeta pulled away her towel, exposing her breasts and started to suck her pink nipples. Bulma dug her nails into his bare back, giving in to pleasure his touch was giving her.

Her mind was racing - last time she pushed him she apparently scared him off. She decided not to do anything he might not want this time, although his intentions were quite clear. Bulma was snapped out of her thoughts as she grunted at the sudden, sharp pain in her neck - Vegeta bit her, drawing blood. She looked at him, his lips were slightly red - red with her blood - and in a strange way she found it arousing. Vegeta laid over her and spread her tights widely enough to fit between them. Bulma realized he was already naked, she didn't even notice when he had got rid of his underwear. She held her breath in anticipation, but nothing happened, nothing she had expected. Something, however, was happening.

Vegeta was tracing her bleeding neck with his finger, his face close enough to lick it. He was inhaling deeply, as if savoring the smell. Finally he licked his finger, screwing his eyes up in delight. Vegeta leaned over her ear and whispered - "You are addicting". With that he thrust into her, making her let out a quiet scream. He paused for a moment, giving her time to get used to the feeling of him, kissing her gently. After a while he looked deeply in her eyes, making sure she was fine and started to move back and forth slowly, each thrust followed by his soft grunt.

His stare was animalistic.

* * *

**A/N Recently every time I try to write next chapter it comes out entirely different I meant it to be. Oh well, it seems my imagination is untamable. :D Please comment and review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The morning after

**Chapter 10 - The morning after**

The glare of the sun hurt her eyes as Bulma woke up. She reached her hand looking for familiar warmth of Vegeta's body, but she found none. She was alone.

Bulma stood up, stretching her stiff body. She scowled slightly at the pain in her neck, pulling her bathrobe on. She headed to the bathroom, she desperately needed a hot shower.

After ten minutes in hot, steaming water she was like a new born. She brushed her teeth, put on some subtle makeup and decided to go to the kitchen for a breakfast. Her stomach was rumbling, she had a nice workout last night - she smiled to herself at the thought.

As she left her room she smelled something she couldn't give a name. The smell was pleasant and she could tell it was her mother cooking, but what it was? She picked up the pace, curious and even hungrier than before, smell of the food hitting her nose.

Bulma opened kitchen door and halted dead in her tracks. In the kitchen, beside the stove, Vegeta was cooking. Vegeta, not her mother. VEGETA. She cleared her throat.

"Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Breakfast" - he answered with raspy voice, without looking at her.

"What is it going to be? It smells nice" - she came closer, looking over his arms on a frying pan. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a warrior, not a cook. It's going to be… something. Eatable, hopefully."

Bulma smirked. Now that was making more sense, Vegeta making breakfast for her just like that would be simply too much to be real. She took a seat by the table, awaiting. After a while he turned around, giving her a plate and a fork.

"You look awfully" - he commented, looking at her bruised neck with a red scab in the place of his bite.

"Still better than you, smart ass" - she answered, shoving a piece of something hopefully eatable into her mouth - "You know, it's quite good. You should make breakfasts more often" - she sent him a sweet smile. For the first time a man made breakfast for her, she was disposed to overlook his remark about her look.

"You're not eating?" - Bulma asked, seeing that Vegeta just took a seat in front of her, not having even a plate for himself.

"I'm waiting. I have to be sure it's not toxic. I told you, I'm not a cook" - he almost smiled, stroking lock of her hair with his fingers. He was shirtless, the way Bulma liked him the most. She reached her fork in his direction, which he accepted with his eyes fixated on hers.

Suddenly they heard knocking on the door and Yamucha entered the kitchen. Bulma moved away from Vegeta quickly, trying to act casually.

"Hey, Yamucha. Nice to see you" - she kissed him on the cheek as he leaned over her, then he nodded his head to Vegeta in greeting.

Vegeta felt a sudden sting in his chest - why did she move away from him? Why did it look as if she didn't want to admit there was something between them? She and the weakling were not a couple anymore, then why did she act like this? It was like she was caught on something bad and tried to pretend she didn't do anything. Vegeta took a deep breath.

"I have something to talk to you, I was talking to Kuririn lately and… Oh, Kami! What happened to your neck, Bulma?" - Yamucha squeaked, reaching his hand to her neck, inspecting the wound. Bulma covered it with her hand quickly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Something bit me, that's all" - this was a good answer, she didn't tell the whole truth and didn't lie at the same time. She smiled to Yamucha slightly - "There's no need to worry, Yamucha, really".

He glared at her suspiciously, his eyes switching from her to Vegeta and back.

Vegeta chuckled under his breath as he stood up from the chair. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen slowly, ostentatiously, making sure Yamucha could see long, bloody fingernails' marks on his back clearly.


	11. Chapter 11 - Jealousy

**Chapter 11 - Jealousy**

* * *

"You pretended there is nothing between us" - Bulma jumped up on her chair, scared, as Vegeta walked into the kitchen.

"Don't sneak up like that! You scared me, jerk!" - she yelled squeaky as her cheeks reddened a bit. Bulma turned around abruptly to face the Saiyan behind her. Vegeta's face was blank, his eyes cold and empty, she couldn't read his mind - and that caused her chills on her back. Something was really wrong, she could feel it. Wait, what did he say…? Bulma shook her head.

"Vegeta, what are you talking about?" - she asked, her voice much softer than a while before. In a blink of an eye Vegeta's face was an inch from hers, his eyes boring through her.

"You moved away when he came, as if you didn't want him to see us together" - he hissed hostilely, snatching her chin with his hand.

"Don't touch me like that" - she brushed his hand off, angered - "Yes, I didn't want him to see us like this. He's my ex boyfriend and my friend, I didn't want to hurt him. I thought you would understand this, Vegeta" - she looked at him complainingly.

"So you thought wrong" - Vegeta replied sharply. His desire of killing the weakling was getting stronger and stronger with every second.

"I noticed by how you outspokenly showed him your back while you were leaving" - she scowled a little, but then her lips curved in a smile - "That was mean, Mr. Jealous". Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat.

"Me, jealous? Don't be ridiculous, woman" - he spoke, but it didn't sound as confident as he planned. Bulma giggled, covering her mouth with the top of her hand.

"Of course you are not… It's pretty normal that a man brags about sleeping with a woman tin front of her ex, it has nothing to do with jealousy" - Bulma grinned watching Vegeta's cheeks becoming purple.

Suddenly Vegeta hit his fist on the table, grunting.

"You let him kiss you, for fuck's sake!" - he said through gritted teeth, trying not to burst with rage at the memory of it, this pathetic human kissing her. Thought of it made him want to blow something up.

"On the cheek! As a greeting!" - she yelled, standing up abruptly.

"I felt… as if you were ashamed of me. Of us." - Vegeta's voice broke, he almost whispered the last part. He cursed in his thoughts for showing weakness.

Bulma took a deep breath, then she cupped Vegeta's face in her hands as she leaned towards him, their noses almost touching - "Listen to me carefully, because I'm going to say it only once" - Vegeta didn't say a word, but nodded his head slightly - "You do not have to be jealous, neither of Yamucha nor anyone else. You are the only man I need, desire and love" - Bulma noticed that Vegeta's eyes went wider at the word 'love' and she smiled in the corner of her mouth - "I love you, dimwit. Now get out, I have dinner to cook, don't get under my feet" - she kissed him on the forehead, stroking the skin of his face. After that she moved away, walked to the fridge and started preparing the meal.

Vegeta sat on the same spot, motionless, speechless. Bulma's words were echoing in his mind, impossible to forget.

* * *

**A/N It was fluffy, I know. However, I don't think a bit of fluff has ever killed anyone, so… ;) What do you think? Please let me know, review and comment (yup, I'm a beggar).**


	12. Chapter 12 - Denial

**Chapter 12 – Denial**

**A/N Sorry for not updating for a few days, I've been quite busy lately. This chapter had been written in accompaniment of "Close to nowhere" by Band of Skulls. Enjoy (and review as always). ;-)**

* * *

Metal, heavy door closed with a quiet hiss. Dim, blood red light filled the room and the air became heavier as the gravity increased to 400G. Vegeta felt his body being crushed, pressed to the ground, his muscles ripping under his own weight. He used all of his strength to move and stand up from the floor of the gravity room. 400 times Earth gravity surely was not something the Prince of the Saiyans couldn't handle. With a rasp grunt he stood up, straightening his knees and breathed heavily. Low above the ground there was much more oxygen in the air and it was easier to breathe. Vegeta gave himself a while to get used to the conditions in the gravity room. After thirty seconds he began doing one – hand pushups, soon cold sweat started dripping from his forehead.

_One hundred sixty two, one hundred sixty three, one hundred sixty four…_

Vegeta used all of his will to push the thoughts out of his mind.

_I love you._

Those words were still racing in his brain, the words he was completely helpless against. How could she love him? Nobody had ever loved him, even his own father. He sold him to Frieza as if Vegeta was some kind of useless toy or a weapon. But that was not the point – the point was that his father, his closest relative, hadn't shown any kind of attachment towards him in his whole life. But her… she showed him more heart and compassion than all the people in his past, combined. It amazed him with no end – kindness he didn't expect and did absolutely nothing to deserve. Nevertheless there she was, pure and warm, every night by his side. Even during the day, when she wasn't with him literally, she was busy developing, improving and building training equipment for him, expending all of her time to help him.

_Two hundred forty five, two hundred forty six, two hundred forty seven…_

Before he realized it, he was somehow bonded to her, addicted to her listening to him, keeping his warm at nights, being with him selflessly. He never thought he would need someone in his life, especially a woman. Human woman. But unexpectedly there she was, turning his world upside down. Blue – haired, gorgeous genius with an overwhelming smile and body of a goddess.

Vegeta gulped at the memory of the last night. Distracted, he fell on the floor with a thud, unable to hold his weight with muscles of one hand.

"Fuck it" – he cursed, cross at himself. This inner fight was ripping him into pieces from the inside. He was a warrior, he should not be dependent on anyone, and yet he was, even if she didn't mean to make it that way. Vegeta hit his fist on the floor, drawing blood from his knuckles.

"I will not surrender" – he whispered, thoughts racing in his mind.

Her warm lips, sucking on his neck. Round, soft breasts resting on his chest, their heartbeats composing the most beautiful music he has ever heard. And finally her how wetness, when she rode him passionately, with her cheeks flushed, drops of blood running down her neck from the place he bit her.

Vegeta crawled to the corner of the gravity room, leaned his back against cold wall and slid his right hand to his training shorts. His member was already hard and throbbed slightly as he gripped it with his palm. He closed his eyes and started to rub his swollen manhood, slowly at first, then quickening the pace with each move. After few strokes he grunted, feeling familiar wetness on his hand. Vegeta lowered his head, muttering four words over and over like a mantra.

"I don't need her, I don't need her, I don't need her, I don't need her…"

Vegeta clenched his fists. It wasn't even half as pleasurable as it used to be before the last night. The night that he was afraid changed everything with no way back.


	13. Chapter 13 - Broken

**Chapter 13 – Broken**

**A/N Sorry for a long time without updating, I have a lot on my mind recently. I have plenty of ideas, but somehow I can't put them into right words, so I just sit and think, write something down, throw it to the trash, write another 'something' and so on, so on... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it. Please review!**

* * *

Bulma was sitting on the sofa in complete darkness. The night was silent and calm, cool air was blowing through the open window of the living room. She was waiting.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the door being pushed open. Heavy footsteps could have been heard, the air filled with smell of sweat mixed with blood, the smell she loved.

"You've been avoiding me" - she spoke softly as she turned the lights on. Vegeta stopped abruptly, his eyes shot wide open just before he narrowed them because of the light hurting his sight. After a while his face returned to his usual scowl as he spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I?" - he snapped. Bulma ignored his question, examining his left arm, which dripped blood on the carpet.

"You're hurt, Vegeta." - she whispered, terrified by the expansiveness of the wound.

"Pff. It's just a mere scratch, nothing worth being concerned about" - Vegeta snorted, crossing his forearms on his chest. However, Bulma pushed him to sit down and before he could notice she was bustling around him with a needle in her hand, trying to stitch up the edges of the wound.

"I said it's nothing! Are you deaf?" - Vegeta hissed, pushing Bulma's hand away with unhesitating move. Bulma shook her head, looking at Vegeta with the sweetest face she could make.

"Please, let me take care of it" - she asked quietly.

"Fine! But hurry up with this, I don't have all night" - Vegeta shrugged his arms, defeated. Bulma tried to be the most delicate she could, Vegeta was obviously in pain, even though he refused to show it. She noticed how he conserved his arm, trying not to move it. After few minutes she was done, smiling at her work. The stitching was pretty straight and thin, it would leave only a small, unnoticeable scar. Another scar on his beautiful body.

Bulma leaned over Vegeta's face and looked deeply in his black, intense eyes, eyes she wanted to drown herself into. Eyes she fell in love with. Eyes which he didn't avert, but kept them locked on hers.

"Why are you pushing me away?" - she whispered, studying his expression. It hit her as she got no response - "Oh. It's because I've told you I love you, isn't it?" - Vegeta only grunted and she knew.

"Why?" - she asked with breaking voice, trying to keep the tears from feeling her eyes. - "Why can't you let me love you? Vegeta, it doesn't change anything between us that I've told you about my feelings for you" - her voice was warm and calming and Vegeta almost believed in her words. Almost.

"There is no 'us', woman. There never was and never will be." - he hissed angrily, but deep down he was dying from the inside. Bulma's eyes widened and she clenched her fists, catching Vegeta's eyes. So small, so fragile... Vegeta shook his head slightly.

"If there is no 'us'... Then what was that all about? Late night talks, sleeping together... making love? I thought it meant something to you. That I meant something." - Bulma said with rasp, cold voice, which made Vegeta feel chills down his spine for the second time in his life. The first time wasn't really something he wanted to remember.

"What was that? I don't know, frolic maybe. Some good time." - Vegeta watched her face change as he continued - "You really thought we could be mates? Don't be silly, woman. I am a warrior, a prince of mighty race of Saiyans, and you? You could be only a disgrace to me, bringing shame to me and my ancest..." - he paused as she slapped him. Vegeta looked at her – the tears were floating down her face, covering her cerulean eyes with a fog. She didn't punch him, something he would expect, something he could fight. That slap was something more – an expression of deep hurt; she didn't want to hurt him, to cause his pain, but to humiliate him. To punish him. Yes, a face slap was the most shameful thing a man could receive from a woman. And the worst thing was that he truly deserved it.

Vegeta heard the door being slammed with a loud bang, but he didn't even flinch. How could he sink so low...?


	14. Chapter 14 - Men talk

**Chapter 14 – Men talk**

**A/N Guys, you are incredible! Every review gives me so much motivation to write, somehow my ideas are put together (and I hope it makes sense after all) and my mood gets better immediately. ;) Thank you (and give me more of them! :D)! ;)**

* * *

Vegeta was sitting on the edge of the cliff, waving his legs in the air slightly. Sea breeze cooled his face, calming him down. Letting him think. Vegeta turned his face to the sun and closed his eyes. Thoughts were racing in his mind, making his head hurt.

It wasn't like he didn't want to make a relationship with Bulma. Vegeta hated to admit it, but he wanted it as hell – since she had started visiting him at nights, his life became more... bearable. For the first time in his life Vegeta had something worth waiting for – and yet it wasn't vengeance or fight; it was something good. His nightmares had been replaced by the soothing warmth of a woman, hugging him with her small arms before she fell asleep. When he couldn't sleep, she was there to listen his up; he finally had someone to open up to. And he did, which amazed him with no end.

Vegeta hated himself for what he had done to her, how he hurt her. He saw pain in her eyes as she slapped him, so much pain that stopped him from breathing. But it will be better that way. It will be better. It will be better. So much better.

Vegeta cursed under his breath. This planet made him weak. Who cares of that human woman? He was a warrior, the last of royal blood, he should live and die alone, fighting and killing his enemies; that should be all his life. Yet she came and changed everything, and Vegeta didn't like it. Or maybe he did? Growling, he punched his fist into the rock of the cliff, drawing blood from his hand.

Maybe he should kill her, that would solve the problem. There would be no blue haired witch messing with his senses. No cerulean eyes locked on his. Just a lifeless body lying in the dirt somewhere in the middle of desert. Vegeta flinched at the thought, scowling his face.

Fuck it.

Well, it seemed it wouldn't solve the problem at all.

He marked her. Why did he do it? Vegeta knew it was an old Saiyan ritual; when a Saiyan chooses his mate, he gives her a mark on the neck; if he was accepted, she would bite him back. She didn't; but she wasn't a Saiyan either. But why did he choose her? She was human, she was weak, she was meaningless. She should have been meaningless. What pushed him into her arms? Was it lust, loneliness? Or maybe... fate?

Vegeta didn't move a muscle when someone landed behind him, kicking up clouds of dust. The prince didn't have to look behind, he knew this ki.

"Why are you here?" - Vegeta growled at a new-come.

"I wanted to talk to you, Vegeta."

"How do you think, weakling – if I wanted to talk to anyone, would I sit alone in the wasteland?" - he snorted, annoyed by Yamcha's presence.

"Stop behaving like a spoiled child, Vegeta. Look at me and let's talk like grown ups." - Yamcha took a step closer, now standing right behind Vegeta's back.

"Fine. Make it quick." - Saiyan turned around to face Yamcha, irritated.

"You hurt her. I saw it when I came to visit her. I don't know what you've done to her, yet I know it's because of you. Why are you making this so hard? Bulma loves you. I hate to admit it, but she had never had such feelings for me as she has for you. This fire in her eyes when she looks at you, when she talks about you? I can see it, Vegeta. What's more, I think you too have... feelings for her." - Yamcha spoke, watching Vegeta's expression. He didn't even blink.

"Is that all? Then get out of here and leave me alone." - Vegeta hissed, little vain on his forehead pulsing with hidden anger.

"You have two options – accept what life has to offer you or become an empty shell, burnt out from the inside. Love is a rare gift. You should know it better than anyone. Don't fuck it up." - Yamcha flew away, leaving Vegeta alone, staring into the void.

The prince sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the sky in front of him. Suddenly he stood up and powered up, screaming his lungs out. The cliff turned to dust, leaving smell of ozone in the air. Vegeta was panting heavily.


	15. Chapter 15 - Torn

**Chapter 15 - Torn**

* * *

_Vegeta opened rusty door and walked slam - banged into the room behind it. The air was heavy and humid, filled with strong smell of mould. He didn't mind; he kept searching. There was dark inside and although usually he could see well in the darkness, there he couldn't see his own hand. He cursed under his breath; the sands of time were running out. He would make it. He MUST make it._

_Suddenly an idea popped into his head, a brilliant one. He could create an artificial moon, it should provide enough light. He must be careful though - he couldn't turn into Oozaru; although he could control himself in that form perfectly, sound of crushing walls would call them undoubtedly - risk he couldn't take. Vegeta's tail waved in the air furiously; there was no time to lose. He focused and released his energy - a shining ball of ki hung above his shoulder, illuminating the room._

_Hurry up. _

_Vegeta began to run, his energy ball following him. He could smell her, faint, sweet smell breaking through the odor of the room._

_Finally Vegeta noticed her; he froze. She was naked, chained to the ceiling. Her fingers were broken, her once delicate hands covered with scabs. She surely tried to fight. Vegeta shivered; he didn't know if he could recognize her if not because of the smell - her face was a bloody pulp, aqua - blue hair covered with blood and dirt, glued together. Her skin was bruised and cut in million places, there wasn't even one healthy fragment of her body. Vegeta inhaled deeply, taking her inert body in his arms._

_"Wake up. Bulma, we have no time. Wake up. Please, open your eyes…" - he whispered, taking off the chains with one hand, supporting her with the other. Once he freed her, he kneeled with her body in her arms, caressing her face. - "Please… Don't leave me. I need you." - his voice became trembling, breaking with each word. She didn't breathe, her heart wasn't beating anymore. Vegeta felt tears filling his eyes, but he could do nothing to stop it._

_"Oh, I don't think she would wake up, little monkey prince." - squeaky, high voice hit his ears from the back of the room. Vegeta felt chills running down his spine. He slowly turned around to face him - purple - skinned, hated lizard - tyrant. Frieza._

_"What have you done to her?" - Vegeta asked, but the only response he received was a giggle - "Answer me!" - he yelled, powering up._

_"Me? Oh, not much. I may have nudged her once or twice." - Frieza gave him a wicked smile, his tail waving above the floor. - "However, she didn't seem to like it at all. Strange little girl." - mad laugh of the monster echoed in the air._

_Vegeta clenched his fists, preparing himself to attack. He had nothing to lose, he didn't mind getting killed. Not anymore._

_"You won't get away with this, Frieza. I will kill you for this." - he hissed, facing the imperator. Frieza smirked._

_"Me? For this? But you are the one who caused it. You were the one who left her. She was alone, defenseless, vulnerable. Where were you then, monkey prince? It's all because of you that things are this way. You did nothing to prevent it. Well, I think I'm done here. You can have her, I don't need her anymore." - the monster giggled and turned around, heading to the door. Vegeta couldn't move a muscle._

Vegeta jumped up from his bed with a strangled gasp. His covers were all wet with his sweat, his shirt stick to his chest. He rubbed his face to wipe the tears up. He had had nightmares for almost all of his life, but this time… it was different. It wasn't about something that actually happened, it was much more realistic than usual. But most of all - he wasn't the victim. She was. Something pushed him out of the bed; Vegeta took off his sweat - soaked shirt and headed to the hall, almost running. He wasn't thinking straight, tears still filled his eyes, no matter how much he would try to wipe them up. He stopped just before Bulma's door, his hand already on the door handle. Vegeta hesitated for a second, then shook his head furiously and stepped back. He sat under the door and curled himself up, listening. Apparently Bulma was sleeping peacefully, he could almost feel her steady breathing. After few minutes he stood up and walked back to his bedroom. He spent the rest of the night lying in the bed, staring at the white surface of the ceiling. He couldn't sleep a wink.


End file.
